


Lollipop

by Esselle



Series: Better Late Than Never [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Tobio," Koushi says sweetly, "don't you want to watch?"  "I can't," Tobio replies, voice hoarse from holding it back. "Tobio," Koushi says again, though his voice is decidedly less sweet, the way he purrs the next words. "If you don't watch, we'll stop." '--Just a lazy Sunday morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessary to have read the other entries in this series! Kageyama/Hinata/Suga have been together for a couple months at this point.

Tobio's whole body feels… strange. So incredibly strange. It's like he's weightless but tethered, loose-limbed but also coiled tight, blood hot but he's shivering all over. He wants to wake up, but he also wants to stay here, in this weird in-between because—as weird as it is—it's not bad. In fact… it feels…

His toes curl, and he realizes he now actually has awareness of different parts of himself. He swallows hard, throat working, and it's like he follows the path downward, over his chest, which is rising and falling rapidly, his heart pounding. His stomach, which is clenching, and feels so _hot._ And then—

His eyes fly open to look down as he wakes fully and instantly. Two pairs of brown eyes look up at him innocently. Nothing else happening falls remotely within the realm of "innocent".

"Tobio," Shouyou says, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He sits up from where he has been kneeling, running his tongue up and down the base of Tobio's very, very hard cock. "You're awake!"

"Mmm-mmmm," Koushi says, and Tobio thinks that that _may_ have been "Good morning," or maybe "Happy Sunday," but he can't tell because Koushi is the one with his mouth around the head of Tobio's dick.

Tobio lets out a wheeze.

Shouyou bounces up to look into his face, apparently… concerned? Tobio isn't sure what is happening, at all, with any of this. What month is it?

"Are you okay?" Shouyou asks, his voice a little breathless. He's naked. Tobio darts his eyes downward to confirm that Koushi is similarly (not) clothed. Tobio is the only one who is wearing anything at this point. Even though it's just his underwear, which is admittedly now halfway down his legs, this feels a little unfair.

There's a slurp-y sounding noise that originates somewhere lower down on the bed, and the hot wetness around his cock disappears, and Koushi helpfully says, "He's fine."

"Did we bother you by waking you up?" Shouyou is flitting around him like a little baby bird, trying to get a good look at his face, which is difficult, because Tobio has his hands over it.

"We aren't bothering him," Koushi tells him. Shouyou pulls Tobio's hands away so he can witness Tobio's face, which is spectacularly red. He puts his own small hands on Tobio's face and sort of smooshes his cheeks together and Tobio looks at him and manages to gasp,

"That felt _amazing._ "

And Shouyou's pink, wet lips slide into a grin as he says, "Thought so," pressing a kiss somewhere in the vicinity of Tobio's mouth before he darts back down the bed, going back down to his elbows. And like that—oh, like _that…_

Tobio inhales sharply and briefly shuts his eyes, because that is not an accident, Shouyou knows what he's doing. He knows exactly the view he's giving up, low on his knees with his chest pressed to the bed and his ass in the air and pointed right at Tobio.

In Shouyou's absence, Koushi has started to stroke Tobio's cock slowly and firmly, while his tongue rubs circles over the head, and that's _good_ in and of itself. But as soon as Shouyou settles back down, tilting his head to the side to get at the right angle, Koushi pulls his hand away and then they're just— _just._ Both of them—Shouyou with his mouth on the side of Tobio's shaft, sucking and licking and _nibbling_. And Koushi moving his head in little, shallow bobs, using his tongue to keep the sensation over the head of Tobio's cock hot and constant, and it feels like he's fucking up into one of them, like he's pressing into that tight ring of muscle with just the tip of his dick over and over.

Tobio throws his head back, he can't feel this and see it happening at the same time, it's too much. He's vaguely aware of the fact that he's started making noises, groaning and gritting his teeth to keep the sounds from escaping, because if he lets go now he'll come apart completely.

"Tobio," he hears Koushi say sweetly, "don't you want to watch?"  

"I can't," he replies, voice tight from holding it back. "I'll co—I'll come too fast."

"Koushi," he hears Shouyou pant. "Give me the—"

He hears sheets rustling as one of them moves, then the small _click_ of a bottle being opened. Oh, no.

 _"Tobio,_ " Koushi says again, though his voice is decidedly less sweet, has moved into a range that Tobio would probably term _orgasm-inducing,_ the way he purrs the next words. "If you don't watch, we'll stop."

Almost afraid of what he's going to find when he looks up, Tobio drags his gaze forward and—yeah, it's—he lets out a moan that is more like a sob, curling his fists into the sheets so hard they pull off the sides of the bed.

Those brown eyes, both pairs, have been watching him again, but when he meets their stares, they both flick back to the task at hand, fixated on him, on his dick, lips and tongue working hungrily over him like he is a _fucking—lollipop._

And it gets worse—or better? Both. Koushi has one hand on Tobio's thigh, but the other is on himself, his cock slick and shiny with lube as he gets himself off, at the same time flattening his tongue over Tobio's shaft, his lips wet with saliva and pre-cum. He licks his way down until he's low enough to slide his tongue over Tobio's balls and Tobio gives up, a shout tears its way out of his throat and there are tears in his eyes and that's not all because—

Shouyou puts him in his mouth now, one hand on the bed so he can raise himself up enough for the proper angle to take Tobio's cock as deep as he can get it, and Tobio feels himself hit the back of the little redhead's throat. Shouyou closes his eyes, swallows around Tobio, and then reaches a hand between his own legs to rub over his entrance with one finger—slowly and teasingly, because he _knows, the little fucker,_ he knows _exactly_ where Tobio is looking now.

 _"—fucking kidding me_?" Tobio pants out. "Shouyou, come here, let me—"  

Shouyou pulls off Tobio's cock to let his moan fill the room as he sinks a finger inside himself, gasping, "Shut up and—just— _watch—"_   

"No," Tobio manages, because he is always difficult. "I want to—just _let_ me—"

So Shouyou ignores him, goes back down on him, there's spit dribbling down Tobio's shaft because Shouyou can't swallow or keep his mouth fucking closed all the way, because he's moaning too much around Tobio's cock as he fingerfucks himself.

Koushi pulls Tobio's balls into his mouth, sucking, and Tobio pushes himself up on his elbows to see him, to watch the way he slides a hand over his own cock, which is flushed and hard and so pretty, like the rest of him.

Shouyou adds a second finger to the first and his legs and arms start shaking so much he can barely support his own weight. He finally has to pull off Tobio, whispering, "Koushi, help."

Koushi does, of course—he kisses up the inside of Tobio's thigh before licking his way back up to the tip of his cock, and then he asks, "How do you want to come, Tobio?"

Tobio doesn't _know_ , there's just too much going on. He's overwhelmed. He feels like he could cry, and he doesn't think he should be judged for that, because he just woke up late on a Sunday morning with two gorgeous men sucking his dick after having apparently conspired to give him a mind-altering joint blowjob—and not only that, but he knows for a _fact_ they are going to fucking cuddle after, though that's neither here nor there—and all of this is his, here, in this bed, these two filthy, obscene, lovely people are his.

"Can you both—" he gasps, sobs, probably. "I want you both—looking at me—can you—"

They do, instantly. Shouyou bites his lip until his high cries start to come unbidden, falling from his mouth as he rocks back onto his hand. But he presses kiss after kiss onto the head of Tobio's cock and his eyes, fluttering, fighting to stay open, watch Tobio from under heavy lids, his expression completely wrecked. He's just about gone, he's ready.

Koushi wraps the soft, wet underside of his tongue around Tobio's cock and slides it all the way down and then back up his shaft, his hand on himself mirroring the movement, paced slow and steady, and he _does not break eye contact_ the entire way, looking at Tobio like he wants to devour him, as though he still hasn't gotten his fill.

Shouyou whimpers, "Tobio, _Tobio,_ next—next I wanna come—with you inside—"

Tobio fucking _climaxes,_ that's the right word for it, it's like a wave breaking and slamming into him full force and turning him upside down and inside out as he comes. He is _shouting,_ crying out, quaking as his entire body essentially screams that it _can not take anymore,_ Koushi and Shouyou win, they win everything, but most of all they win what feels like an Olympic Gold level orgasm, and through his swimming, watery vision, he can see that he definitely delivered on the prize.

It's on Shouyou's cheek and—forehead?—and he definitely had his mouth open, probably because he finished right after Tobio—right, _next_ he wants Tobio inside him when he comes, so that'll be in like, six minutes, tops—Shouyou darts out his tongue dazedly, licking cum off the side of his mouth.

Koushi's lips and chin are wet with it, and he pulls Shouyou forward, and the smaller man scrambles to get his knees under him. They kiss, hard and hot, bodies pressed close—and then Shouyou reaches down, Koushi lets out a little gasp, and then spills wet over both their hands. Shouyou drags the mess up Koushi's stomach, spreading fingers over his pale chest, and then they both break into tiny, identical grins, foreheads and noses together, arms around each other.

 _Fuck,_ Tobio thinks. _Fuck, I'm so lucky._

"I told you it was a good idea," Shouyou murmurs.

"I never said it wasn't," Koushi reminds him.

Tobio huffs. "You guys decided to do all this and didn't tell me?"

"You were asleep," Shouyou points out. "I feel like you're pretty well caught up, now."

Koushi crawls up the bed, kissing Tobio's shoulder, his neck. "You look so cute when you're sleeping," he says. "We just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Fine, fine," Tobio grumbles. As he anticipated, there is now cuddling. This pleases him.

Five minutes later, he hears a tiny voice murmur into his back, "Tobio…?" and a small hand reaches over his waist to settle on Koushi's bare skin, curling over his hip.

He opens one eye and catches the look Koushi is giving him. It's still a _little_ soon for the two of them but…

"I think I know how we should start," Koushi says brightly. Tobio smirks, and licks his lips.

There is no way in hell Shouyou is better at giving head than he is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rYoRaxgOE0)
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
